knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
Phase One Episode 10: United Fronts
Setting fuuuu.jpg|Gotham wallhaven-369211.jpg|James Island House Cast 16210497593022d29e8e121db8d8a00f.jpg|Kendrick Knight Tak5.jpg|Tak Sagara 4cc1d05da2f5c96c67df6b024b0d1607.jpg|The Deadly Rose Gotham got a great break of sunlight as the 7th hour morning came through the city, it was a silent morning no crime no nothing all peace and serenity an odd occasion. Kendrick was just waking up in James's house, he was in his friend's bed again both the men nude results of the gay love from the night before. The former S.T.A.R. Labs scientist got in the shower and was washing his hair when James yelled across the house. His friend finally woke up but apparently had moved to the living room and was the first to get to see Gotham proving it never changed. The news blared about criminals robbing banks and gun fights in the middle of city roads. “ Holy fuck does this shit never change “ James continued to yell by now Kendrick was out the shower and walked into the living room wearing gym shorts and shirtless drying his hair with a towel. “ Yes that’s the whole reason I started Project Gotham Knights, we are going to change Gotham for the better “ Kendrick said as he walked by and took the remote from James. He clicked a red button in the middle of the remote and the living room TV changed into a replica of the super computer that was in the new lab, the one that replaces Jame's basement. It started displaying different super humans across the world or people who achieved beyond normal heroic feats. It was connected to the the surveillance systems of the world how Kendrick sets something like that up, well he is one of S.T.A.R. Labs greatest minds along with Kenya who is nearly the world's greatest mind. It also had old news broadcast including the ones that covered the bridge incident and museum. “ You've been spending months watching those images and people who are you going to pick “ James said crossing his arms and had the expression that clearly he was tired of Kendrick's idea. “ So far subject 213(Frostbite) and Mr. Al Gul are the top candidates, I didn't get to discuss it with them but Mr. Al Gul's money could be very useful to the team not to mention his stunt against the masked criminal with electricity manipulation and I personally know subject 213's potential all the test we ran on her. “ James sighed and stood up and begun to go towards the kitchen, it was in this moment Kendrick realized his friend was still nude. “ You have spent a lot of time stalking and studying these people and it continues to amaze me what lengths you will go through to make this ideal a reality “ James said while pouring orange juice. Kendrick smiled and nodded before turning back around to look at the screen. Too bad that morning peace wouldn't last long. The Queen and her Jokerz were up bright and early to begin the thinning of the herd and hopefully with the addition of a certain botanical broad, that herd would be downright skimpy after they finished. After meeting with the mysterious plant-manipulator known simply as Rose, Queen changed her approach to how she would get to see this city crash and burn. A power like hers was already rare to come by, and for its wielder to actually want to create for the sake of destruction? Oh yes, Gotham was in a sticky situation. So after extending an invite for Rose to meet her and the clowns at the mouth of the Brooklyn bridge at 7AM sharp, Tak stood waiting patiently. Dressed in a tight sheath of black and white striped latex with a velvet crown and 80's clown makeup, she was hard to miss. "All I need to begin my day is a single rose..." She mumbled to herself while smirking a mile wide. Oho, Gotham was gonna get it today, just you wait! Rose: Across the city, deep within the forest Rose awakens to the first beams of sunlight peaking through the dense forest. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdXvsxqDCaI) She yawns and stretches as the mouth of the Nepenthes rajah, her person man eating plant/ personal bed opened its mouth to let her out. She would climb out and yawn as she looks at her “little pet”, normally most people would be frightened but Rose standing at her five feet four inches stood naked in front of him and could only see her baby. Standing at a good seven feet tall and green all over some would mistake it for just a big ball of vines, but they would miss the mutated plants little trap. She would turn and kiss the top of the head of her “Baby”. “Be good today Rajah, I don't want to sleep in the ivy until you digust your prey next time.” She would say as she giggles, thinking about the five adventurers who wondered through her forest and got caught by her many different little hungry pets. She allready had a mess on her hands that her poor little fly traps who she had trippled the size of have had their first taste of human and it wasn't going down too good. She would walk past her other plants to see them still playing with their meal from last night. “Behave theodore and Cornielus, don't let them escape.(http://www.artnet.com/magazine/news/ntm2/Images/ntm5-1-1.jpg) She would say before she would see the wild vines she used for emergencies wrap around the remaining survivors and drag them into the air, their mouths covered and the forest covering their screams. She would go past her little red roses, her deadly fly traps and her various little plants hidden deep within the forest to her private little waterfall and pond. She would carefully lower herself into the water and wash her small body using the fresh dew off of the roses, thinking how she wanted to look nice for the new Queen in her life. Why would you go to royalty with wilted flowers? She would rinse her hair and climb out of the pond. “Now what to wear today?” She would ask as the oak tree behind her ruffles and as she looks up as a long green dress falls down and she wouldn't ask wear it came from, but knowing one of her pretties had probably tooken it from a couple looking for privacy before eating them. She braid her hair into a long french braid and smile at her reflection in the pond. “I feel pretty.” She would say before starting her long walk out the forest to play with her Queen. Whenever Rose did show up, Tak smirked and came forward with her hands clutching at the air to do a mock curtsey. "You are a vision in green my dear, and if we play our cards right, so might Gotham." She declared with confidence as she lifted her chin toward Gotham's skyline just beyond the bridge. She listened with intent to any words that Rose had to offer, beginning to escort her across the bridge via the pedestrian walkway while the Jokerz took off in the opposite direction. "I have a bit of a surprise for you." Queen declared with a bounce of her eyebrows. "I realize a woman of your tastes may have certain special needs when it comes to where you live, and well, with you being the guest here, I thought why not set you up with a nice fancy hotel stay?" Her smirk was smug since as soon as they crossed the length of the bridge that separated Brooklyn from Manhattan, a sleek black current year Maserati sat the curb waiting for them. A clown in a black three-piece suit was standing right the suicide style door which he opened upon seeing Queen and Rose. Flourishing her arm out, she grinned to Rose, "Ladies first." Assuming Rose complied, Queen slid in after her and moments following that, the car was off. Looking at Tak, Rose would smile and lean and run her hand over her latex covered thigh. “You say I look like a vision in green but you look like the bow that ties the bonquet together.” She would mummer as she smiled at Tak. “Why would you set a garden fairy like me up in a classy hotel, when I like my feet to the ground.” She would say as she would lean in, her eyes would shine with mischief and her hand would slowly stroke up and down on Taks leg, almost in a soothing and comforting motion. She would look out at Gotham and her face would twist in almost a dreamy but hateful daze, “and there is no if in if we play our cards right, when we take Gotham, I will lay you in a bed of Roses my dear and I will honor you like the Queen you are.” She would say absent-mindedly as the limo bounced on. Never taking her eyes of Rose, Tak pressed in closer to the woman's touch while placing a hand beneath Rose's cascade of hair against the skin of her back. Rose would feel Tak's hand seemingly melt into her skin and dissolve into a silken wetness over her back, inclining closer right as Rose had. "Because what I had in mind for a hotel doesn't come close to what these morons have done." The way Rose had said that there would be no ifs made Tak's little black heart sore. Oh, this was going to be so much fun! "Promise?" Tak's liquefied hand and fingers were beginning to drip and sluice down the back of Rose's hips and thighs, and they were jusssssstttttt beginning to curve inward toward the front when suddenly the car slowed to a stop. Smirking wide, Rose could feel that cool satin smoothness retract back up her body as Tak pulled her hand away and pushed the car door open. However, before getting out, she leaned in close, touching the tip of her tongue to the hollow of Rose's cheek. "They better be red roses too because I plan to give you a red bath with all this blood that will spill." Winking, Tak slipped out. If Rose looked out to see where they were, she would see that they were in Manhattan's Chinatown and parked right in front of a row of shop kiosks that were just opening when Tak was popping open the trunk. Something large and heavy was being dragged out from it because the car bounced just slightly when the weight had been yanked out and dropped with a loud thud. Tak walked from around the car while a clown in a suit trailed behind her with what looked to be a loaded body bag hoisted over his shoulder. She approached an elderly Chinese man in a dirty white apron near a booth that was furnished with fireworks and projectiles. Speaking in rapid Mandarin, Tak made several hand gestures before the man nodded and pointed to behind his booth where the clown deposited the body bag. With a smirk, Tak nodded and dug in her pocket, handing the man a wad of bank notes. As he walked off, Tak got back into the car, sliding right back into place under her hip was plush against Rose's. "Now then...where were we?" Meanwhile on the morning news.....Gotham's Attorney General David H. Surmaceweicz has been officially announced as missing. Rose watched the scene of Tak carrying the large bag to the chinese man and smiled as she thought about a future with her new comedy queen. She might not know who was in the body bag but she knew now that Tak was not a run of the mill Joker that would be obessed with just killing one person in Gotham. No she knew Tak was finally the one who would help her take down all those in Gotham who deserved to pay, and as Tak walked back to the car Rose slipped out of her dress and picked up one of the seeds many seeds she kept hidden on her persons at all times, she would will the little seed to grow and when Tak got in the car and begin to turn to Rose to ask where were they, she would see Rose's green gown at her feet and Rose covered with a giant Red rose, the petals crimson and falling on the floor of the limo. She would beckon Tak over to her with just her index finger, while sliding the tip of her bubble gum colored tongue over her bottom lip. “I promise you this will not be the first red rose you see my queen, if you promise me that Gotham will not see the lining of body bags filling the streets. That they will not see the the blood flowing through the lakes, feeding my darling plants til it's too late. That you will destroy their aces with your Jokerz and make sure all of gotham knows our names. If you promise me this I will promise you more than red roses my dear.” She would say slowly getting more excitable as she says her speach, petals falling faster and faster as she gets excited, the scent of blooming roses fill the car almost if they were in a green house. Finally the last petal falls and Rose, across from Tak, crosses her legs and leans back, her breathing coming in pants as if she almost made love, would speak almost in a seductive whisper, “If you can promise me that, I can promise you that no matter who may come for you, I shall bury their bodies amongst my flowers, I will hide the scent of blood on your hands with those of flowers and greenery, I will bring color to your black and white world and I will give myself fully to you.” She would say as she leaned into Tak and slowly kisses her lips, sealing her promise with her honor and her promiscious nature. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuTXXMhDmDA And what a sight to behold and come back to! The door slammed shut, the car took off once again, and Queen crawled right over at Rose's behest. Her eyes darted from the green dress piled around Rose's ankle to the blooming flower covering Rose's...blossom. A sickly delighted smile tugged at the corners of her lips at hearing her new partner's words, Queen nodded slowly to it all. "Oh I promise...men'll be moaning our names, women will be screaming them, little boys will lust for us, and little girls will dress up as us. Nobody is safe from us....not even each other..." Tak winked as she took note of each falling petal, waiting to see what awaited her at the end. At this point, she didn't really care why Rose wanted Gotham to burn, a woman like with this with a ravenous hunger for blood held more promise than any pile of money, drugs, or corpses. "As Queen, I promise to give you a full house, baby..." With that, Tak brought her mouth down hard on Rose's, sealing their lips together while draping her latex form over Rose's bare one. While she drew powerfully from the woman's lips, the black and white stripes of Tak's suit began to droop and distort as if melting, and did so over Rose's thighs, spilling over her naked lower belly. The ink was cold and thick like honey, but smooth without being sticky...yet. Tak's shiny limbs and backside seemed to hold form while she was poised over Rose, but with a wet pop, Tak momentarily broke their kiss to give a hard whip of her braided hair, which came loose without protest and fell around them like a glossy black curtain. As she resumed their covenant of a kiss, her hair began to lengthen and liquefy as well, pooling around them. Rose would moan out into Tak's mouth, loving the feeling of her cool stinky wetness on her skin. She would lean back and look at the amazing sight of Tak almost melting against her. She would push Tak back against the seat cushion of the limo and climb onto her lap and lean back as she would teasingly grind her hips into Tak's lap. Slowly smiling, she would lean forward, pushing Tak's almost inky feeling hair away from her ear and lick the side of it, before puckering her sensual lips and blowing a stream of cool air unto the woman. “I hope you are a Queen of your word, my dear, because now you are the personal owner of my generous garden.” She would say with an giggle that came out almost like a moan. Rose would will the seeds of the Rose she had against her skin to form a miniture bed of roses on the floor of the car and she would smile as she took Tak's mouth again. Her kiss would be slow as she let her tongue ease into the mouth of the queen of Jokerz, promising her with a kiss that she was more than worth it. Rose would fall back suddenly onto the roses and smile up at Tak and beckon her to join her on the group of roses on the floor. “Come taste my honey dew, my queen.” She would say as she lay there surrounded by red roses, looking almost like a wild flower herself. With being pushed back into the seats, Tak laid back, smirking up at Rose. There was no question that this woman would turn this rollercoaster into a full out adventure of lust, chaos, and carnage. Blackened hands would unabashedly run their ways up Rose's round and ripe bottom as well as down her thighs. The stream of cool air blowing all over her damp skin caused Tak's skin to tighten with goosebumps all along her arms and shoulders while her eyes flickered back up to her playmate of a partner. "Oh, I am...I'm far too selfish of a brat to give up my goods...." To emphasize her point even further, Tak grabbed a generous handful of the woman's bottom and squeezed it before letting go to draw back and slap at the flesh languidly. There would be a bit of a sting, but she would soon see why... As her hand dropped, Tak glanced down before smirking back to Rose. "I've even marked you, you're stuck with me now my pretty." If Rose were to look down, she would indeed see the imprint of a detailed rose tattoo printed cleanly across the left cheek looking fresh but fully healed beneath the skin. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d6/f7/e2/d6f7e26ae3bb7093f7b1a6b95e40cd94.jpg "Remember that." With a wink, Tak watched the rose bloom and blossom into a crimson bed for them to lay upon and she wasted no time to claim those lips again. While their tongues engaged one another, Tak's black hands briefly explored the contours of Rose's figure before the invite was given to join her with the roses. "Oh, I'll do more than that, my little wicked blossom..." In one swift range of motion, Tak draped herself over Rose, with her long loose hair imprisoning the woman's upper half. With Tak's face hidden in the shadows of her hair, Rose would not be able to see when a few drops of cool black ink dripped down onto her naked collarbone, or onto the valley of her breasts. Soft lips pressed into the nape of Rose's neck when a third dollop of ink splashed just beneath her navel and then a fourth just above... ☀''Rose'' will still feel the small sting of her newly found tattoo on her buttom and moan as she feels something drip onto her soft flesh. She would let her eyes roll back as she cannot see anyhow and wonder how someone who was only to be a pawn in her plan managed her to be checkmated into something more. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fw7LK3ruLXc) All she could think about was how her and her new lover would make Gotham into her own play pen. Yes the blood of Gotham would run wicked and it would suite greatly for an aphrodisiac for them. Never had Rose submitted but now she wanted nothing more but to make Tak her own, to claim her as she had claimed her. She would want to feel more of Tak's flesh against her own want to taste the inky flesh that had marked hers.Oh yes, this would be a wonderful relationship, she would think as the stems of her roses would start to move from their resting place and touch the insides of Tak's thighs. Rubbing them slowly, circling around her thin legs as they learned her skin as each of her plants knew her own. They were as eager as Rose was to learn their new playmate, being as an extension of her they could feel Rose's lust and act on her deepest desires. “You may mark me physically, my dear, but I will make sure you know who will come back to again and again.” She says as the stems slowly caress themselves upward past her thighs into her hidden folds, they would tease Tak's ink well, as she held down on Rose. Rose would giggle against Tak's lips before breaking away from her kiss to bite down softly on her bottom lip. Rose would then have her stems hold Tak's legs to hers as they continue to touch her intimately. “You asked me once if I could grow my dear, would you like to find out for yourself the answer to your question? She would ask as she arched her body up into Tak's and grind her body into hers. She would giggle as a group of vines would gather behind Tak's back and start to climb over one another, not quite making a shape but forming into something that would prove to give Tak pleasure. [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOBRDYOLa3g ] To see pleasure displayed in Rose's face was a personal pleasure for Tak that she enjoyed almost more than being serviced. Close! But the sounds she was making, the expressions on her face, her overall excited quietude, it was positively contagious and it excited Tak all the more into wanting to explore this woman more, get to know her more. The fact that she wanted bloodshed on Gotham and then suddenly had her botanical appendages about to tease her only doubled that desire. Tak could feel the muscles in her lower abdomen tighten with surprised excitement and to Rose's statement, she couldn't help but smirk. "If this is what I have to look forward to, I'll be home by 5 every night." She leaned down to kiss her again, but this time it was in a short, staccato manner that bordered on sloppy as she felt silken salad fingers prodding at her inky center. "Ohhh yess...." She crooned in response to her question, enamored by how gentle the vines of a rose could be. Meanwhile back at Rose's front. Dozens of little black ink droplets began to sluice and pool toward the crevice between her thighs. Every little drop of ink flowed with a rolling thickness to kissed her skin. Every tiny little hair, every fold, every indentation....no part of Rose's lower half was safe from the ink, which eventually spilled in between Rose's petals, swirling over her soft rosebud in a slow, tantalizing oscillation. Gradually, more and more ink would fill her up as Tak pressed plush against Rose, their bodies both stained black and covered in the petals of roses. Katon: Kendrick was running along Gotham’s sidewalk in bright red gym shorts, black shoes, and shirtless. Sweat had covered his body and the cold air of Gotham combated with his warm breath as he attempted to stay fit. People he passed on the sidewalk looked over their shoulders mainly the source of their attention being the noise coming from his pocket. He was playing hardcore rap music to soothe him while working out, it only made him unapproachable as he was tall as a basketball player and built like a heavyweight boxer. He had cut his hair to reduce the heat but wasn't worried because it would grow back pretty fast, that and his nails seem to be the only parts of his body that wasn't invulnerable. Kendrick had planned to cross the street when the limbo was going through and at the speed it was going while the driver noticed the man he was to late to move. The front rammed into Kendrick’s side and any normal person would have went flying over the car. Kendrick however didn't move at all as the limbo’s front curled around his body and the back slowly shifted in the air before falling back down and shaking up the entire vehicle. Kendrick was shocked because he didn't see the limbo coming at all his expression saying the words he didn't. Once he got over the initial surprise Kendrick had to tear his way out of what was the mushed bumper. He quickly ran to the drivers door and ripped it off the hinges only to find out the guy was dead and had a painted face like the joker. The on lookers had jaw dropping expressions, the superhuman community continued to amaze the city of Gotham and the rest of the world. After Batman’s retirement the numbers of these amazing beings increased both the good and bad. The fender of the sedan limousine just about completely wrapped itself around an unseen force, and naturally up went the back of the car by some unseen hydraulics. Queen was just about a literal black puddle draped over her lover's midsection, but she inflated back to human form the moment the car began to rock. Clothed only by the long black tangled mess of her hair and the occasional rose petal, Tak instinctively stretched her limbs out over Rose protectively to keep her from flying all over the car and to shield her from the rain of shattered glass of the rear window. A big dark grin was plastered across her face through all of it and the moment the car was stagnant again and she heard the driver door seemingly tear open, Tak licked her lips while looking over at Rose. "As delicious as you are....I....am in the mood for a little blood snack." With that, Queen seemed to melt back into a moving mass of black goop. Ink slithered like a serpent beneath the seats of the car and sluiced out of the driver's side by way of the gas pedal and around this rock hard pedestrian's feet. Piling into a wet bundle on the asphalt behind him, Queen rose out of the puddle dressed impeccably back into her black and white striped rubber suit, hair braided, gothy clown makeup and even the velvet crown back on her head. Before he could turn around or possibly react, Queen yanked the source of the boisterous music from his pocket and chucked it aside. "DOES NOBODY LISTEN TO POP ANYMORE?!" She all but howled into his ear, hoping to keep him distracted while and if Rose wanted to go in for the kill.